despite everything, it's still you
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Jika kisah ini dirangkum, mungkin bunyinya akan seperti ini; Akashi Seijuurou menemukan bahwa hidupnya tidak berhenti setelah ia kalah, dan tidak semua perpisahan terjadi untuk selamanya. / Akashi-centric. NijiAka. Untuk NijiAka Day beberapa hari lalu.


**despite everything, it's still you ****© 100% cocoa**

**k****uroko no ****b****asuke © ****f****ujimaki ****t****adatoshi**

**no profit taken from this work**

**timeline****:** mulai akashi kelas 1 smp (awal teiko arc) sampai akashi kelas 2 sma (sebelum extra game)

**warning:** akashi-centric. lebih ke relationship development-nya nijiaka daripada romens. banyak timeskip. sudut pandang berganti-ganti. EYD belum sempurna. mungkin OOC.

**a/n: **untuk nijiaka day tanggal 9 april kemarin. untuk tama, entah kamu baca ini atau engga, tapi semoga kamu sukak. untuk semuanya yang kangen koko nulis nijiaka (kepedean).

judul diambil dari quote favorit saya dari game undertale.

karena oneshot ini panjang, lebih enak dibaca pelan-pelan. selamat membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

000

Jenius.

Nijimura bersedekap, menatap satu persatu empat sosok dengan talenta di atas rata-rata di hadapannya—_jenius,_ otaknya kembali mengingatkan—meski keempatnya hanyalah murid kelas satu SMP tahun ajaran baru. Hanya bocah ingusan yang baru lulus sekolah dasar.

Berlian mentah yang masih harus dipoles, dilatih dengan sedemikian rupa. Dalam sekali lihat saja, Nijimura yakin keempat bocah ingusan ini menyimpan potensi luar biasa yang suatu hari entah kapan dapat melampaui dirinya—

Yang bertubuh tinggi besar berambut ungu menguap.

Yang berambut biru tua di sampingnya menatap Nijimura dari atas sampai bawah dengan senyum antusias namun jelas sekali meremehkan sejak tadi.

Yang berambut hijau di paling ujung menolak untuk bertemu mata sejak awal dipanggil ke sini, antara tidak nyaman atau merasa semua yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang tidak penting.

—kalau sudah diberi latihan latihan latihan dan _latihan,_ serta sedikit (atau banyak?) kedisiplinan wajib ditegakkan.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuuzou."

Hm. Yang berambut merah terang di ujung satunya tidak bertingkah macam-macam sejak tadi.

"Kelas dua. Kapten Tim Basket Teikou, kalau kalian belum paham juga."

Bergeming. Tidak bertingkah macam-macam, memang, tapi mata semerah batu rubi menatap sangat intens seakan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Berniat menggulingkannya dari posisi kapten? Atau hanya bersemangat karena sudah bergabung dengan tim?

"Aneh juga melihat kalian bocah kelas satu seenaknya masuk _first-string_ dengan begitu mudah, tapi ini keputusan Kepala Pelatih jadi apa boleh buat."

Haah... Lama kelamaan si rambut merah ini lebih menyebalkan dari tiga yang lain.

"Apa kalian tahu semboyan tim basket Teiko?" Pertanyaan retoris. _"Hyakusen_ _hyakushou._ 100 pertempuran, 100 kemenangan. Camkan itu baik-baik, karena kalian tahu sendiri reputasi macam apa yang sekolah kita miliki. Di sini kalah bukanlah pilihan—"

Manik merah delima membulat sempurna.

Emosi yang tadinya netral sedikit meresap keluar. Sangat cepat, memang, tapi Nijimura melihat pergantian emosi yang tercermin di kedua bola mata tersebut. Tersadar akan sesuatu. Sedikit tegang. Kemudian, kembali netral.

Nijimura baru sadar kalau kata-katanya putus di tengah jalan.

"Yah.. cukup segini saja. Aku memang bukan orang yang suka bicara banyak. Intinya, jangan anggap enteng posisi _first-string_, perjuangan kalian baru dimulai. Besok kalian ke tempat ini lagi, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada seluruh anggota dan memberi penjelasan terkait lainnya. Dan tentu saja mulai besok kalian ikut latihan."

"Baik, Kapten," diucap dengan nada yang beragam; tegas, malas, antusias, netral. Si pendek rambut merah sangat minim ekspresi, agaknya. Yah, paling tidak ia sempat bereaksi pada kata-kata Nijimura tadi.

"Uh, dan kau. Yang di ujung, yang badannya paling kecil," si rambut biru tua—Aomine, benar?—mendengus menahan tawa. Nijimura ingat namanya karena permainan basketnya-lah yang paling mencolok, tapi bocah Aomine ini terlalu cengengesan. Nijimura jadi gatal ingin melayangkan _dekopin._ "Siapa namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, Kapten."

_Akashi Seijuurou__,_ ulang Nijimura dalam hati. "Oke, itu saja untuk hari ini. Kalian semua pulanglah."

.

001

"Akashi."

Nama yang tadinya asing sudah terlalu sering diucapkan. Tidak sampai dua bulan dan si pendiam berbadan kecil waktu itu sudah menduduki jabatan Wakil Kapten Tim Basket Teikou.

Benar-benar ganjil. Nijimura tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempunyai dua wakil kapten—Kubota melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, tapi Kepala Pelatih Shirogane punya rencana lain.

(Kalau diingat-ingat, yang membuat Nijimura menginjakkan kaki di lapangan basket saat _try__out_ setahun lalu juga karena ajakan dari Pelatih Shirogane.)

Nijimura mengerjap. Tumpukan kertas yang dibawa _kouhai_-nya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tujuan awal.

"Yang di tanganmu itu—" Akashi menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut tanpa diminta. Nijimura menerima dan membacanya dengan seksama. "...laporan pengeluaran tim dalam dua minggu terakhir, baiklah. Lalu jadwal pertandingan kita sampai minggu terakhir bulan ini—padat seperti biasa—dan..."

"Yang paling belakang adalah jadwal penggunaan _gymnasium_ satu dan tiga."

"Itu tidak penting." Nijimura memicingkan matanya saat Akashi bergumam 'tentu saja itu penting', "Akashi. Kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Midorima dan Murasakibara pamit padaku sepuluh menit lalu. Dan setiap pulang belakangan pun kau tidak pernah bergabung dengan Aomine untuk latihan ekstra..."

Nijimura menghela nafas, sedikit tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan. Berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang benar, namun Akashi masih memasang ekspresi netralnya yang biasa saat membalas, "Nijimura-san bukannya menanyakan kenapa aku belum pulang, tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bergabung dengan yang lain. Begitukah,"

Kedua lengan dilipat di dada, "Aku bertanya kenapa kau selalu sendirian."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Entah karena tidak punya atau Akashi merasa tidak harus menjawab.

Nijimura kembali membuka mulutnya sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih canggung, "Kau adalah wakil kapten yang baik—sangat baik malah, sampai-sampai tidak menyisakan _paperwork_ untukku yang Kapten, dan itu bagus karena aku paling malas kalau berurusan dengan laporan—bisa dengan hebatnya menyelesaikan dan mengatur semuanya juga. Padahal kau ini masih kelas satu... siapa yang sebenarnya _senpai_ disini, hah."

"Terima kasih," Akashi menatapnya dengan mata itu lagi; seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, seperti menimbang-nimbang apa ia perlu mengambil langkah drastis agar Nijimura segera lengser dari posisi kapten. Tidak, tidak... Akashi anak baik. Nijimura saja yang tidak bisa berhenti berprasangka buruk. "Meski terkadang meremehkanku, Nijimura-san jauh lebih _senpai_ kok."

_Puk._

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di kepala bersurai merah.

Akashi seketika mengerjap bingung. Nijimura, selaku sang pemilik tangan, juga mengerjap bingung, namun yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah _ah, ekspresinya berubah._

Surai merah diacak dengan kasar. Selama tiga detik... lima detik...

"Kapten."

Nijimura bisa saja tertawa geli melihat wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini terlihat sedikit risih, namun yang bibirnya mengucap dengan nada lembut yang jarang digunakannya, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"...baik."

.

002

"Itu bukan laporan pengeluaran klub basket, kan?"

Bola mata merah terang melirik tumpukan kertas yang menjadi objek pertanyaan Nijimura.

"Bukan."

Alih-alih menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Akashi merogoh saku celana bagian kanannya dan meletakkan kunci _gymnasium_ tempat mereka latihan di atas meja. "Ruang guru letaknya berlawanan dengan ruang OSIS, jadi kuncinya kuserahkan pada Nijimura-san saja. Lagipula Pelatih Sanada pernah bilang biarkan Kapten Nijimura yang membawa pulang kuncinya jika sudah terlalu malam. Lantai _gym_ sudah dibersihkan, ruang loker dan kamar mandi sudah kosong. Tanggal pertandingan dengan SMP Tachigawa sudah ditetapkan—yaitu hari Kamis depan—dan aku sudah menghubungi Sasagawa-sensei untuk menyediakan transportasi untuk kita. Kemudian, ada tiga surat yang harus Nijimura-san tanda tangani selaku Kapten Tim Basket, tunggu sebentar, tadi kuletakkan di sini..."

Jari-jari milik Nijimura mulai gatal untuk melayangkan sentilan di dahi. "Oi Akashi, siapa yang memintamu mendiktekan laporan hah?"

"Tolong dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai, Nijimura-san. Ah, ini dia surat persetujuannya."

"Itu bisa dilakukan besok!" Nijimura menghela nafas panjang. Akashi memang tidak sediam tahun lalu saat masih kelas satu, lebih terbuka dan lebih berekspresi sekarang, namun kalau sudah bicara nonstop layaknya reporter berita seperti barusan tetap saja menyebalkan. "Sebentar. Itu laporan keuangan apa? Nominalnya besar sekali."

"Ah. Ini laporan keuangan OSIS. Bendahara menitipkan padaku tadi sore, aku baru saja akan memberikannya pada Ketua setelah ini. Ruang OSIS sepertinya masih ramai meskipun matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi."

Manik abu-abu melebar sedikit. Ia lupa wakil kaptennya ini juga menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS SMP Teikou. "Begitukah.."

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, Nijimura-san kenapa tidak segera pulang? Latihan sudah berakhir hampir setengah jam lalu. Dan tolong jangan lupa tanda tangannya di surat tadi."

"Yang menjabat sebagai Kapten sebenarnya siapa, hah?" Sebelah mata Nijimura berkedut kesal, namun tangan kanannya tetap meraih pulpen hitam dan menorehkan tintanya di atas lembaran putih tersebut. _"Ne,_ Akashi..."

"Ya?"

Jari-jari Nijimura memberi gestur mendekat. Akashi memutari meja untuk berdiri di samping Kaptennya, kemudian mengambil ketiga lembar surat—yang baru saja dibubuhi cap—yang disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Sekarang membungkuk."

Sepercik rasa penasaran terlihat di manik semerah rubi itu, namun Akashi tetap menundukkan kepala. "Seperti ini?"

"Kurang dalam."

Akashi menunduk lagi. Apa Kapten Nijimura ingin ia membungkuk minta maaf? Akashi tidak ingat telah melakukan kesalahan.

Nijimura mengangkat satu tangannya,

Dan memberikan dua tepukan ringan di kepala berambut merah.

_...hah._

"Sudah. Ke ruang OSIS sana."

Akashi tertegun. Meraba puncak kepalanya dan mengajukan pertanyaan dalam diam, namun Nijimura hanya membuang muka tanpa memberi penjelasan.

"Jangan tanya yang barusan itu untuk apa."

.

003

Nijimura tidak pernah protes akan dedikasi tinggi yang Akashi berikan pada tim basket mereka. Sesekali menjahili adik kelasnya yang kelewat rajin dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti 'kau lebih cocok menjadi Kapten dibandingkan denganku', atau 'kadang aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang menjabat sebagai Kapten di antara kita', dan sebangsanya.

Akashi terkadang merespon dengan 'mungkin itu memang benar', melanjutkan gurauan, namun pernah suatu hari ia menambahkan, 'tapi aku lebih senang bila Nijimura-san yang menjadi kapten seperti sekarang'.

Karena keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti hal tersebut akan terjadi.

Yang di luar perkiraan Akashi adalah hari itu akan datang secepat ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau kaptennya, Akashi."

Akashi menundukkan kepala. "Itu masih... belum ditetapkan."

"Kau sudah tahu kondisiku dan masih bisa bicara seperti itu?" Nijimura mendengus, namun suaranya memelan saat melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya, "Apa kau cemas?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Nijimura-san."

Jawaban yang membuatnya tersenyum. Itu memang khas Akashi sekali. "Sudah kuduga.. justru karena itu aku tidak cemas sama sekali."

"..."

Nijimura berbalik memunggungi Akashi. Tidak melihat ke arahnya, tidak mau tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang terpasang di wajah Akashi sekarang. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Kapten Akashi."

Entah berapa lama setelah Nijimura meninggalkannya, Akashi masih belum beranjak dari koridor yang sunyi dan gelap.

...andai saja Nijimura tidak sibuk mempertahankan senyum palsu itu dan melihat ke belakang sekali saja, maka—

.

004

Memang tidak terlihat secara fisik. Namun Akashi dapat melihat dengan jelas jarak yang kian bertambah di antara dirinya dan Kapten Nijimura.

Aah. Tidak. Bukan Kapten lagi.

(Mungkin Nijimura membencinya. Membencinya yang mengambil alih posisi kapten terlalu cepat, membencinya yang jenius dan lebih unggul dalam bermain basket, membencinya yang mencuri dengar akan alasan Nijimura mengundurkan diri pada malam itu...)

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik, karena Akashi punya tanggung jawab yang besar sekarang. Memimpin tim basket terkuat seantero Kanto—se-Jepang, bahkan, kalau boleh jujur—sekaligus mempertahankan status tim sebagai juara turnamen nasional bukanlah hal yang mudah.

_Hyakusen __hyakushou_. 100 pertempuran, 100 kemenangan. Akashi merapalkan mantra itu hampir setiap saat.

Tekanan yang ia rasakan jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya di sekolah, di rumah pun sama saja. Akashi tidak punya waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan apa pun yang ia miliki dengan Nijimura.

Lagipula—memangnya ada apa di antara mereka?

Mungkin Akashi hanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tapi—hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar kapten-dan-wakilnya, kan? Bukan formalitas belaka antar _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ karena tuntutan tim basket juga, kan?

Nijimura Shuuzou adalah… seseorang yang bisa Akashi anggap sebagai teman.

Teman yang... sangat ia hormati.

Atau mungkin label teman kurang cocok untuknya. Teman adalah... seseorang yang seperti Midorima. Seperti Kuroko, seperti Murasakibara. Seperti Aomine, Kise, Momoi...

Bagaimana dengan... figur kakak.

Tapi Akashi bahkan tidak punya kakak, tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki kakak...

Dan lagi—apa pentingnya itu sekarang? Apa pentingnya seorang Nijimura?

Nijimura sudah bukan kapten, bukan apa-apa, tidak sanggup bersanding dengan Kiseki no Sedai, hanya bisa duduk di bangku pemain cadangan karena dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi, cuma orang lemah yang akan segera terlupakan karena dia sudah _kalah_ dan—

Tidak.

Apa maksudnya bukan apa-apa? Nijimura orang yang luar biasa, siapa peduli jika ia tersingkir oleh _Kiseki no Sedai, _siapa peduli jika ia lebih lemah, jika ia hanya duduk di _bench _selama pertandingan dan—

Dan—

_(Di dunia ini mereka yang kalah tidak memiliki tempat, __Seijuurou.)_

Akashi terkesiap.

"Oi!"

Suara Nijimura. Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara dengan mata lebar.

Panik di matanya beradu pandang dengan manik keabuan yang memancarkan heran. Saat Akashi masih mencoba menstabilkan deru nafas yang entah kenapa lebih cepat dari biasanya, Nijimura tersadar ada yang ganjil dari kaptennya.

"Akashi. Akashi, ada apa?" Ada cemas di suara itu. "Daritadi kulihat kau hanya mematung sambil memandangi bola, kukira kau akan men-_dribble__…_ ada apa? Apa yang salah?"

Akashi mengerjapkan mata. Melempar pandangan ke sekeliling, melihat bagaimana anggota lain sudah bersiap ke ruang loker dan membereskan lapangan. Baru sadar bahwa ia daritadi berdiri sendirian seperti orang aneh. "Aku..."

_Kenapa? _

_Aku kenapa?_

"...tidak apa-apa. Memang tadi sempat melamun sedikit, tapi—"

"Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat fokus sampai hampir tidak pernah melamun, Akashi-sama."

Akashi tidak menghiraukan panggilan konyol tersebut. "Aku hanya.. sedikit lelah. Atau, aku memang tidak sefokus yang Nijimura-san kira."

Tidak semudah itu mengelak dari seorang Nijimura; bibir sang empunya mengerucut tidak senang, seakan mengatakan, _oh ya? Masa?_

"Sungguh. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku akan... mengumpulkan bola. Nijimura-san duluan ke kamar ganti saja."

"Kubantu," balas sang senior singkat, melangkah pergi untuk mengumpulkan bola basket yang berserakan setelah kepalan tangannya meninju ringan bahu _kouhai_-nya. "Apa pun itu, bertahanlah, Kapten Akashi."

Akashi menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah Nijimura pergi. Menatap bola basket di tangannya sebentar, seperti menantikan sebuah jawaban—jawaban atas pertanyaan apa, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Tapi memang... ada yang janggal. Akhir-akhir ini saat Akashi sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia sering mendengar seseorang berbisik menimpalinya. Seseorang dengan suara yang mirip dengan miliknya… koreksi,itu memang suaranya. Tapi siapa yang berbisik, dan bagaimana bisa?

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengulang perkataan Nijimura barusan.

_Bertahanlah, Kapten Akashi._

.

005

Kelopak bunga _s__akura_ menari dengan cantik di atas angin. Menemani mereka yang tengah berfoto bersama, bertukar kancing, memamerkan tanda kelulusan, berbagi tangis dan tawa untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai siswa sekolah menengah sebelum semuanya berpisah dan mengambil jalan masing-masing.

"Kami sekeluarga akan pindah untuk pengobatan Ayah. Dokter menyarankan rumah sakit yang bagus di Los Angeles."

Akashi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Nijimura tidak melihatnya, memilih untuk memandangi pohon _sakura_ jauh di depan mereka yang dahannya bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. "Dan itu artinya aku akan benar-benar berhenti main basket. Yah, kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa pun agar Ayah bisa sembuh sepenuhnya... aku suka basket, tapi kalau memang aku harus berhenti bermain agar Ayah sembuh, tentu saja akan kulakukan."

Akashi mengangguk, matanya mengikuti pandangan Nijimura yang masih tertuju pada pohon _sakura_ di ujung sana. Ah, benar juga. Di Amerika tidak ada pohon _sakura_. Ini bisa jadi terakhir kalinya Nijimura melihat pohon _sakura._

"Akashi. Kau suka basket kan? Jadi jangan pernah berhenti bermain, kau dengar aku, Kapten Akashi?"

Arah pembicaraan tiba-tiba melenceng jauh. Tapi Nijimura memang seperti itu orangnya, mengatakan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, Nijimura-san. Semoga ayahmu lekas sembuh."

"Formal amat, sih..."

Jika Nijimura bersikeras memasang senyum palsu seperti di koridor waktu itu, maka Akashi menolak untuk melepas topeng indiferen miliknya seperti biasa. Ada semacam ketidakpuasan yang dirasakannya, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu—entah apa itu—untuk terjadi, namun begini pun tidak apa-apa. Perpisahan seperti ini pun tidak apa-apa, Akashi sudah bersyukur bisa mengenal seseorang seperti Nijimura.

"Tidak selamanya topeng itu akan melindungimu, Seijuurou."

Lagi-lagi suara itu—suara_nya._

Akashi masih menatap pohon _sakura _yang sama,tidak bergerak dari tempatnya bahkan setelah Nijimura pamit meninggalkan sekolah dengan tabung kelulusan yang ia bawa di tangan kanan. "Tidak ada yang abadi. Semua akan berlalu secara cepat... seperti halnya pohon _sakura. _Semuanya meranggas di akhir musim, tidak pernah bertahan lama."

Akashi tidak membalas, namun dalam hati mengiyakan. Semua berlalu secara cepat... waktu yang dilaluinya dengan Nijimura juga sangatlah singkat.

"Benar sekali," suara itu menyahut lagi. "Kau pikir Nijimura-san dapat melindungimu, tapi... 'pertemanan' kalian bahkan tidak bertahan lama. Dia pergi begitu saja, berjanji untuk mempertahankan kontak saja tidak..."

"Apa maksudnya melindungi?" Balas Akashi ketus. Menolak untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon _sakura _yang Nijimura lihat terus sejak tadi, karena... semenarik itu kah, pohon _sakura _itu?Karena di Amerika tidak ada _sakura, _Nijimura merasa harus melihatnya terus dan tidak melihat Akashi sama sekali selama mereka bicara? Atau sebenarnya tidak ada alasan spesial, Nijimura hanya melihat pohon _sakura _tersebut karena ia tidak ingin bertemu mata dengan Akashi? Begitukah? "Aku tidak perlu dilindungi dari apapun. Dan, aku tidak perlu Nijimura-san untuk melindungiku."

"Oh, Seijuurou..." Suara yang sama kembali terdengar. Suara yang familiar, suara miliknya. Akashi rasa dirinya sudah gila. "Seijuurou yang rapuh, Seijuurou yang lemah, tentu saja kau butuh perlindungan. Kau butuh perlindungan dari segalanya."

"Aku tidak lemah–!"

Nafasnya tercekat.

Saat ia menoleh ke samping, menoleh ke sumber suara untuk menyangkal pernyataan barusan karena _Akashi Seijuurou tidak lemah, _yang dilihatnya adalah surai merah dan wajah familiar dan sepasang manik emas dan senyuman mengejek dan—

"Benar juga. Seijuurou tidak lemah; tidak lemah, selama kau terus menang. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk memastikan kau _terus menang," _Akashi tersentak mundur saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi kirinya. Terasa nyata. Dia—dia nyata? "Waktumu dengan Nijimura sangat singkat. Terlalu singkat. Tapi aku akan bersamamu selamanya."

"Kau–!"

"Akashi? Rupanya di sini."

Kali ini suara Midorima.

Akashi lagi-lagi tersentak. Kedatangan Midorima membuatnya tersadar bahwa sejak tadi ia sendirian, tidak bersama siapa-siapa. Sosok yang mirip dengannya tadi tidak ada. Midorima menghampiri sambil menatap aneh, mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa Akashi tidak berpembawaan tenang seperti biasanya. "Kau dicari Sekretaris OSIS, katanya sebentar lagi waktunya rapat. Kau selaku ketua harusnya memberikan contoh, bukannya datang paling akhir, _nodayo."_

Ah. Masih ada rapat OSIS. Benar juga. "Aku.. segera ke sana. Maaf sampai repot-repot mencariku seperti ini."

"Hn."

Meski langkahnya menyamai Midorima, Akashi kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Memikirkan bagaimana sosok yang bersamanya tadi—yang berbicara dengannya tadi—sama persis seperti dirinya. Cerminan dirinya. Suara itu, rambut itu, wajah itu, semuanya sama dengan dirinya. Itu dirinya.

Tapi... sosok itu memiliki mata Ayah_._

Aah. Seharusnya Akashi tidak perlu terguncang sampai seperti ini, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya _dia _muncul.

Mereka sudah pernah bertemu, dulu sekali, beberapa hari setelah Ibu meninggal.

.

006

Momoi tengah menangis di tangga menuju atap sekolah saat Akashi menemukannya. Gadis itu menerima sapu tangan pemberiannya untuk menyeka air mata, kemudian pergi setelah berjanji akan mengembalikan sapu tangan itu besok. Akashi melanjutkan langkahnya sampai ke atap sekolah, melihat sosok yang familiar tengah berbaring di lantai atap, kedua tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala. Termenung dengan wajah putus asa.

Aomine membolos latihan sudah menjadi bahan pikiran bukan hanya kapten dan pelatih, tapi seluruh anggota tim. Baru-baru ini dirinya dan Midorima juga menyadari bahwa tidak ada celah untuk memasukkan Kuroko ke dalam permainan lagi, karena tim tidak membutuhkan _pass_-nya lagi. Kerjasama tim sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Akashi kembali tersadar dari lamunannya—sesuatu yang semakin sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini—dan tersadar bahwa sekarang ia tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di depan _ring_ dengan bola basket di kedua tangan. Bola basket yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat. Kedua mata ia pejamkan, mencoba bernafas dengan teratur dan menenangkan diri dari rasa takut yang tiap hari semakin menggerogotinya. Takut yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Akashi...

Takut dan cemas yang mungkin bisa lenyap bila ia tumpahkan semua ini pada orang lain. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang mungkin dapat berkurang bila ia berhenti memendam semuanya sendirian, bila ia berbagi keresahan ini dengan orang lain...

_Mungkin..._

Akashi membuat _shoot _sempurna dari tempatnya berdiri, melihat bagaimana bola menembus _ring_ dengan mulusnya lalu memantul beberapa kali. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, mencari kontak seseorang dan menekan tombol panggilan ke nomor tersebut.

Ponsel didekatkan ke telinga, digenggam dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Kira-kira apa yang harus ia katakan? Berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar? Menceritakan langsung ke intinya? Bagaimana _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang telah tumbuh menjadi monster kini semakin terpuruk di bawah tekanan dan tuntutan atas kemenangan, bagaimana Akashi merasa bahwa ia telah gagal menjadi kapten, bagaimana ia muak dengan ideologi Teikou yang menuntutnya untuk menang menang dan _menang (seperti di rumah, ideologi yang juga dianut Ayah, dianut keluarga Akashi—)_

Bagaimana ia membenci keadaan sekarang, karena baik rumah maupun sekolah tidak ada bedanya?

Mungkin—mungkin dengan menghubungi dan mendengar suara Nijimura, mungkin dengan mendengar suaranya setidaknya ia bisa...

Ia bisa–!

_Nomor yang Anda hubungi berada di luar jangkauan. Nomor yang Anda hubungi berada d__i luar jangkauan. __Nomor yang Anda hub__—_

...

Ah.

Akashi lupa kalau ia sendirian sekarang.

.

007

Pembawaan tenang yang membuat nyaman.

Ekspresi netral yang seperti merencanakan sesuatu—seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu—dan menambah kesan misterius di saat yang bersamaan.

Tutur kata yang lembut dan sopan selalu dilantunkan, membuatnya merasa sedang tidak berhadapan dengan remaja seusianya.

Elegan. Dewasa. Menarik perhatian.

...juga cantik.

Surai gelap itu sedikit bergoyang saat pemiliknya memiringkan kepala, masih dengan _poker face_ andalan dan seulas senyum palsu yang sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Nijimura.

"Kau melamun atau memang ada yang aneh di wajahku, Shuu?"

Nostalgianya akan Akashi Seijuurou datang dan tidak pergi dalam wujud seorang Himuro Tatsuya.

Dan ya, Nijimura menerimanya, karena sembilan puluh sembilan persen dirinya yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Akashi lagi. Tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya lagi.

(Ada _dua Akashi Seijuurou,_ dia tahu itu,namun Nijimura memilih untuk menutup mata dan menulikan telinga, tidak melakukan apa-apa meski ia tahu bagaimana Akashi begitu menderita di balik topeng dan segala kesempurnaannya dan _Nijimura menyesal, dan—)_

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memaksa dirinya untuk puas dengan seseorang yang bukan Akashi.

Akashi tidak di sini, tidak di sampingnya, lima ribu lima ratus mil lebih jauhnya di belahan dunia sana dan Nijimura kadang teramat bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Himuro Tatsuya tepat setelah Akashi lenyap dari hidupnya.

_(__K__enapa__, kenapa__ mereka begitu mirip, _Kamisama—)

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa, Tatsuya."

Satu persen lainnya; Nijimura masih berharap.

Mungkin, mungkin suatu hari, suatu hari mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

.

008

Menang adalah segalanya.

Pemenang diakui dan berkuasa, sebaliknya, mereka yang kalah tersingkir dan dilupakan.

_Aaahh..._

_Kau terlalu lemah, Seijuurou._

_Dunia ini terlalu kejam untukmu. Untuk Seijuurou yang lemah, Seijuurou yang rapuh, Seijuurou yang kini di ambang kekalahan... _

_Kau sudah berbuat banyak. Sekarang giliranku._

_Tenang saja, aku adalah kau; kita absolut, dan yang menjadi pemenang adalah kita. Pasti kita. Selalu kita. _

_Aku akan bersamamu selamanya._

Akashi merebut bola sebelum Murasakibara sempat mencetak angka terakhir. "Aku yang selalu menang, selalu benar."

.

009

Menang adalah segalanya.

Manik merah dan emas melebar, bersamaan dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. "Kalau kau bersikeras menyebut ini sebagai _perubahan, _Tetsuya... maka ini adalah perubahan yang diperlukan."

_Hyakusen hyakushou... _100 pertempuran, 100 kemenangan.

"Tapi Kiseki no Sedai—_tim_ ini tidak berubah karena aku berubah. _Aku_ berubah karena tim yang berubah."

Aaah. Semboyan yang sangat indah.

.

010

_Pip. _

_Pip._

_Pip. _

_Pip._

"Ayah? Ayah, ini.. ini Shuuzou. Kau bisa mendengarku kan?"

_Pip. _

_Pip. _

_Pip. _

_Pip._

"Dokter bilang operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, tumor mengganggu itu sudah sukses diangkat. Dan sudah.. lewat dua hari sejak itu. Ayah lekas bangun ya? Setelah Ayah sembuh nanti kita bisa merayakannya di restoran keluarga yang Tatsuya ceritakan waktu itu..."

_Pip. _

_Pip. _

_Pip. _

_Pip._

"Karena itu, kumohon, tolong buka mata Ayah..."

.

011

Akashi membuka matanya.

Telinganya menangkap suara derit gerbang _mansion_ milik keluarganya yang terbuka, menembus suara hembusan AC mobil yang ia dengarkan selama beberapa jam terakhir.

Sepasang iris tidak senada menatap balik dari refleksi kaca. Udara hangat khas kota Kyoto menyapa saat ia melangkah ke luar mobil, dan nostalgia melanda saat Akashi menyapu pandang ke seluruh hamparan hijau familiar di sekeliling _mansion_ tua yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia kunjungi itu.

Persiapan untuk pertemuannya dengan Pelatih SMA Rakuzan Shirogane Eiji—bukan masalah untuk masuk ke sekolah elit bila kau adalah seorang _Akashi _dan punya rekomendasi langsung dari Shirogane Kouzou—pada hari esok bisa ia lakukan nanti, karena saat ini, hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Kyoto mengingatkannya akan Ibu.

.

012

"Kau akan tinggal di mana saat ke Jepang nanti? Aku lupa."

Himuro Tatsuya menjawab dengan _poker-face _miliknya yang biasa, "Akita, Shuu."

"Akita.." Yang dipanggil namanya melipat kedua lengan di dada, "Akita itu dingin. Sangat dingin, sangat berbeda dari terik matahari LA yang jadi teman mainmu sejak kau masih bocah. Yakin kulitmu akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan, "Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku akan merindukanmu' seperti orang normal?"

Alis-alis Nijimura saling bertaut dan ia berdecak sebal, "Siapa yang akan menemaniku main basket lagi disini? Dan bagaimana aku bisa main _streetball _denganselamat tanpa terlibat perjudian ilegal lagi kalau kau tinggal di _Akita!?"_

"Alex masih di sini, bahasa Inggrismu sudah lumayan, dan kau bisa pakai tinjumu jika mereka mengambil paksa dompetmu." Himuro tersenyum mengejek, "Jangan manja."

"Ini bukan manja! Ugh, aku benci perpisahan... Oke, mungkin aku memang akan merindukanmu. Sedikit."

_Oh, _bola mata yang tidak tertutup berkilat usil. "Kau akan rindu padaku atau wajahku?"

"Kau tahu Tatsuya, kau punya wajah yang bagus tapi sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu... wow."

"Dan Shuu sebenarnya lumayan tampan jika bibirmu tidak maju seperti i—" Himuro mengangkat kedua tangannya saat Nijimura menyodorkan tinju. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa keluargamu tidak berniat untuk kembali ke Jepang?"

"Tidak kalau perawatan Ayah belum selesai..." Kemudian dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi mungkin aku sendiri akan berkunjung? Liburan musim dingin nanti, bagaimana? Aku akan mengunjungimu di Akita."

Himuro membalas dengan senyum rupawannya yang biasa. Nijimura merasakan ritme jantungnya lagi-lagi tidak normal, namun ia berani sumpah Himuro Tatsuya cuma teman baginya. Nijimura hanya... lemah pada wajah cantiknya, itu saja.

.

013

Setelah penyerahan piala kemenangan sekaligus sesi pemotretan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam itu usai, Winter Cup yang berlangsung sampai pertengahan bulan Januari pun resmi berakhir.

Rakuzan pulang membawa piala juara kedua yang terlihat—terasa—sangat asing, karena Rakuzan tidak pernah membawa pulang apa pun selain piala juara pertama.

Sama halnya dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Salju yang turun mengingatkan Akashi akan beberapa hal. Nafasnya yang mengepul akibat dingin mengingatkannya akan kepulan asap dari teh hangat yang ia biasa nikmati di depan perapian rumah setiap salju turun. Salju yang mulai menggunung di permukaan jalan mengingatkannya akan surai Yukimaru yang seputih salju. Sosok berambut hitam gimbal yang terlihat dari ujung mata mengingatkannya akan Haizaki Shougo—koreksi, si gimbal yang sedang melontarkan sumpah serapah di bawah lampu jalan itu memang Haizaki.

Langkah Akashi terhenti.

Mayuzumi yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya ikut berhenti. Tidak menanyakan apa pun—entah tidak peduli atau merasa tidak perlu bertanya—namun tetap menunggu Akashi untuk kembali menyamakan langkah.

Di bawah bulir-bulir salju yang mengguyur Gimnasium Metropolitan Tokyo, Akashi merasa seperti empat belas tahun lagi; terpaku menatap punggung seseorang yang diyakininya adalah Nijimura Shuuzou.

Lidahnya kelu.

Manik keabuan Haizaki menangkap manik merahnya. Haizaki masih membalas tatapan Akashi saat ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda yang berdiri menghadapnya (postur tubuh itu, punggung itu, rambut itu, _pasti_ Nijimura) namun kontak mata mereka terputus saat seseorang mengguncang bahu Akashi. "Sei-chan? Sei-chan, ada apa?"

Mayuzumi masih diam namun mengikuti pandangan Akashi, menatap Haizaki dan Nijimura yang masih memunggungi mereka dengan dahi mengkerut. Bukan hanya Mayuzumi yang berhenti melangkah, Hayama dan Nebuya yang berada di depannya pun ikut berhenti, menatap Akashi penuh tanya.

Mibuchi memanggil sekali lagi, "Sei-chan, semuanya menunggumu. Kita pulang, ya?"

"Ya," Akashi membalas singkat dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak lagi mengindahkan Nijimura yang berdiri di sana meski jarak di antara mereka sekarang _sedekat ini_, karena Akashi merasa tidak pantas menunjukkan wajahnya sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak bertegur sapa. "Kita pulang."

Mayuzumi akhirnya bersuara sebelum ia masuk ke bis, berkata dengan nada yang lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan, "Kau kenal orang yang tadi."

Akashi memaksakan senyum dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

.

014

"Pengecut," Haizaki mencibir dengan nada ringan. "Pengecut, lemah, pecundang, lemah..."

"Bahan ejekanmu terbatas sampai di situ saja?" Mata kanan Nijimura berkedut-kedut kesal karena _yang benar saja. _Haizaki yang itu, yang dulu hampir setiap hari ia hajar sampai babak belur, bisa-bisanya sekarang mengejek seorang Nijimura dengan santai tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. _Yang benar saja._

Nijimura meninggalkan bangku penonton tepat setelah jabat tangan antar Seirin-Rakuzan dilakukan. Memutuskan untuk keluar dari gimnasium besar yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sesak untuk menghirup udara musim dingin di luar, dan saat itu lah ia menemukan Haizaki (dengan rambut tolol barunya) yang tengah memalaki anak-anak SMP di dekat mesin penjual otomatis. Nijimura melayangkan dua tinju yang mengundang nostalgia sekali, menertawakan rambut cacing super tolol barunya selama lima menit penuh, kemudian mentraktir kouhai bodohnya itu minuman kaleng yang paling murah setelahnya. Nijimura bertanya-tanya untuk apa dirinya melakukan semua itu.

Nijimura mengajak mantan _kouhai_-nya itu untuk mengejar ketinggalan dan Haizaki _langsung_ menolaknya mentah-mentah. Mencari seribu satu alasan untuk segera angkat kaki dari sana, namun akhirnya menyerah setelah Nijimura menahannya dalam _head-lock_ maut yang membuat Haizaki hampir kehabisan nafas. Yah, Haizaki memang _kouhai_ paling kurang ajar yang pernah Nijimura miliki, namun bisa mengobrol dengan wajah yang familiar membuatnya lega sedikit.

Haizaki tidak banyak berubah; perangai buruknya masih sama, nada bicaranya yang seperti mengajak berkelahi masih sama. Tingginya memang melebihi Nijimura sekarang, rambut barunya juga lebih jelek dari sebelumnya, namun yang paling membuat Nijimura gemas untuk meninju adalah bocah urakan ini menjadi jauh lebih bernyali sekarang.

Seperti sekarang; Haizaki dengan penuh nyali menawarinya sebatang rokok.

Nijimura melayangkan _dekopin_ super mautnya sampai jidat mantan _kouhai_-nya itu berasap, tidak menggubris '_NIJIMURA-SAN, SAKIT' _yang terdengar.

Nijimura tetap mengambil rokok yang ditawarkan padanya, tentu saja. Menyisipkannya ke jari-jari, namun menolak saat Haizaki menyodorkan _lighter _("Nijimura-san, kau bodoh ya? _OW."). _Sensasi rokok yang menjalar ke paru-paru memang sangat menggoda sekarang, di bawah salju yang dingin dalam kondisi kacau setelah menyaksikan Final Winter Cup tadi, namun Nijimura menahan diri. Merokok membuatnya teringat akan ekspresi kecewa Ayah, dan Nijimura tidak butuh stres tambahan sekarang.

Nijimura sudah berjanji untuk hanya merokok saat pikirannya benar-benar kacau, saat ia benar-benar stres di bawah tekanan super berat. Sekarang ia masih bisa tahan.

Dan saat itulah ia melihatnya.

Rambut merah Akashi terlihat sangat mencolok di antara seragam _jersey_ Rakuzan yang dominan putih dengan aksen biru muda (seperti seragam Teikou), di antara hamparan putih salju yang mulai menutup jalan. Nijimura segera membalikkan badan, kata-katanya terputus di tengah jalan, dan saat Haizaki mengikuti ke mana Nijimura melihat terakhir kali, manik merah delima yang ia benci menatapnya balik.

Haizaki memang sejak lama membenci Akashi. Perasaan tidak sukanya selalu ia tunjukkan terang-terangan, dan baik Akashi maupun dirinya sepakat dalam diam untuk saling tidak mengindahkan eksistensi satu sama lain sejak si pendek itu seenak jidat memerintahnya untuk angkat kaki dari tim. Mengingat hari itu selalu membuat tangan Haizaki gatal untuk meninju.

Namun melihat Akashi berdiri seperti orang bodoh di tengah rintik-rintik salju seperti ini, menatap Nijimura yang bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya dengan mata nanar... rasa kesalnya terhadap Nijimura mengalahkan kebenciannya terhadap Akashi.

"Kau sengaja," katanya setelah rombongan SMA Rakuzan sudah pergi jauh. Menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan. "Kau tahu Akashi akan terbengong-bengong seperti tadi... dan kau sengaja memalingkan muka. Kejam juga kau, Kapten."

"Maksudmu." Pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja. Memangnya Nijimura bisa apa lagi sekarang?

Haizaki berdecak, "Aku memang benci keparat kecil itu, tapi aku tidak buta. Anak itu punya masalah kan? Sejak dia naik menjadi kapten dan mengendalikan segalanya, tim basket Teikou jadi menyedihkan. Karena itu aku memilih untuk keluar."

"_Bah,"_ Nijimura mencibir balik."Seingatku saat aku bertanya pada Akashi, dia bilang _dia _yang membuatmu angkat kaki dari tim."

Topik sensitif.

Haizaki menendang tulang keringnya dan Nijimura balas menginjak kakinya. _Kurang ajar._ Haizaki bahkan berani menendangnya sekarang—ini penghinaan terhadap harga diri Nijimura sebagai _senpai._

"Cebol brengsek. Intinya ada sesuatu yang salah pada anak itu! Entah apa. Aku sudah memperingatkan Tetsuya, Shintarou sepertinya juga sadar... Nijimura-san juga begitu kan? Melihat hubungan kalian yang abstrak tidak jelas itu. Lebih tepatnya, mana mungkin kau tidak sadar."

_Ada sesuatu yang salah._

_Jadi memang semua orang tahu tentang 'ada dua Akashi Seijuurou'? Atau hal itu bahkan bukan rahasia?_ "Diam kau. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Akashi," Nijimura setengah berbisik, karena itu memang benar. "Apa maksudmu 'hubungan abstrak'? Rambut cacing brengsek. Dan, jangan sebut Akashi dengan cebol brengsek."

"Berisik! Daiki bilang kalian pernah ciuman. Benar kan?"

Nijimura terkesiap. Mulut menganga tidak elit, tangannya reflek mengepal dan meninju rahang Haizaki—reflek yang kasar sekali. "Fitnah macam apa itu!?"

Ciuman? Dengan Akashi? Yang saat itu masih_ empat belas tahun!?_

"Kau—_oww—_aku kan bicara baik-baik!" Sambil mengusap rahangnya, Haizaki melanjutkan, "Kalian itu dekatnya tidak wajar, semua orang berpikir begitu, tahu. Lagi pula bukan urusanku kalau kau lebih condong ke _sana._ Kadang aku juga berpikir kalau Tetsuya lumayan imut dan Ryouta... cantik, ya, Ryouta cantik memang. Lebih cantik lagi kalau babak belur. Tapi aku tetap suka perempuan. Aku _memang_ suka perempuan, sih."

"Wow, tidak ada yang bertanya, Haizaki." Kepala Nijimura semakin sakit saja mendengarnya. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk menyentil dahi gelap Aomine bila mereka bertemu suatu hari nanti, dasar penyebar fitnah. "Aku tidak _condong _ke mana-mana—" Jeda. Wajah cantik Himuro Tatsuya tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala. Wajah Akashi yang tidak kalah cantik menyusul setelahnya. "—oke. Mungkin condong _sedikit._ Dan aku tidak—yang tadi itu memang sengaja, tapi aku tidak bermaksud _jahat."_

Haizaki memutar bola mata. Orang ini bodoh, ya? "Kau jelas-jelas membuang muka begitu melihatnya. Ha ha," si gimbal menyeringai memuakkan. "Kapten Nijimura pengecut~"

Nijimura menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa dia masih juga meladeni Haizaki sampai sekarang, hah? Menambah frustasi saja. "Tentu saja aku membuang muka. Apa kau tidak menonton pertandingan terakhir tadi, bodoh?"

Alis-alis Haizaki mengernyit bingung, "Sekolahnya Tetsuya menang, kan? 106-105."

_Nah._

Seirin menang. Rakuzan kalah.

Akashi Seijuurou kalah.

"Akashi kalah," Nijimura setengah berbisik, memandang langit malam yang tidak henti-hentinya menurunkan salju. Puncak kepalanya basah, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Ini bisa jadi kekalahan pertamanya. Dia.. pasti sedang kacau sekarang." Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini kedua kalinya Nijimura membalikkan punggung dan meninggalkan Akashi dalam keadaan kacau balau kan? Sama saja seperti hari itu. "Aku.. tidak mau memperparah keadaan. Akan lebih baik kalau dia tidak menemuiku sekarang. Cuma ini yang terbaik untuk dilakukan, kan."

Hening.

Tentu saja itu keputusan terbaik. Sesuatu terjadi saat pertandingan Seirin melawan Rakuzan berlangsung, sebelum _time-out _terakhir Rakuzan. Wajah Akashi yang terjatuh saat Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko berhasil melampauinya itu... Nijimura tidak mau melihat ekspresi Akashi yang seperti itu lagi. Dan saat Akashi mengakui kemenangan Seirin dan menjabat tangan Kuroko, yang Nijimura lihat saat itu jelas-jelas air mata, kan?

Membayangkan Akashi yang menangis membuat dadanya sesak.

"Pfft... fuhahahahaha!"

Haizaki memecah hening dan tertawa seperti orang sinting.

"Apa yang lucu, hah? Brengsek?"

"_Kau, _Kapten! Kau bicara seolah-seolah kau peduli dan menjaga perasaannya—oh, tunggu, kau _memang_ peduli dengan si setan merah itu kan? Ini jadi semakin lucu." Seringai memuakkan kembali ditunjukkan, "Demi menjaga perasaannya kau bertingkah seperti orang brengsek yang menganggapnya tidak ada. Terima kasih, Kapten, atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Akashi semenyedihkan itu."

_Apa?_

"Tidak. _Tidak. _Kau serius?" Nijimura menarik kerah jaket Haizaki dengan kasar, mencengkram tanpa ampun. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Haizaki. Kalau kau bohong, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

"Untuk apa aku bohong?" Seringaian Haizaki luntur sekarang, karena... Kapten Nijimura tidak berubah. Masih mengerikan kalau sudah naik pitam; Haizaki bisa saja benar-benar dibunuh kalau bicara macam-macam. "Orang normal juga setidaknya bilang 'hai' atau semacamnya. Tapi kau bahkan _menolak _melihatnya seperti tidak kenal saja. Atas dasar, apa tadi? Tidak mau memperparah keadaan?"

Nijimura membatu. Melepaskan cengkraman dan mendorong Haizaki dengan kasar, karena... omongan Haizaki, bila dicerna baik-baik, omongan Haizaki ada benarnya. Keputusannya untuk membuang muka tadi salah. Keputusannya untuk pura-pura tidak melihat Akashi seperti tadi itu... salah.

Nijimura merasa seperti orang paling brengsek di dunia.

Bodoh sekali.

Bodoh sekali...!

_"OW!"_ Haizaki tidak menduga Nijimura benar-benar melayangkan tinju ke pipinya. "Nijimura-san, dengar ya! Yang melakukan hal bodoh itu kau sendiri! Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan dong!"

_"Berisik,"_ Nijimura kini terang-terangan membentak. Berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menelungkup wajah, menggumamkan _bodoh bodoh bodoh _berulang kali. Ekspresi seperti apa yang terlihat di wajah Akashi tadi? Nijimura tidak tahu, tidak pernah tahu karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berpaling dari Akashi seperti tadi.

Waktu itu di koridor saat ia menurunkan jabatan Kapten, Nijimura memunggunginya.

Waktu itu di hari kelulusannya, Nijimura juga memilih untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Ayahnya pasti sangat kecewa, tapi kepala Nijimura benar-benar terasa seperti mau pecah sekarang. Telapak tangannya yang terbuka ia sodorkan kepada Haizaki yang menatap heran, "Kemarikan."

"Hah? Apanya?"

"_LIGHTER_-NYA, TOLOL."

Ayah pasti kecewa.

Dan Akashi... Akashi pasti membencinya.

.

015

Akashi pernah berpikir, menang itu sama seperti bernafas baginya. Bagi seseorang dari keluarga Akashi, menang adalah hal yang natural untuk dilakukan, untuk hidup, seperti halnya bernafas.

Namun setelah semua yang terjadi, Akashi masih di sini, masih _bernafas _dan masih menjadi Kapten setelah kekalahannya di Final Winter Cup tempo hari. Semua ini terasa sangat aneh, tapi Akashi masih di sini.

Hidupnya tidak berhenti setelah ia kalah. Kalah bukan akhir dari dunia. Akashi merasa semua ini terasa sangat aneh—sangat aneh; dirinya yang seorang Akashi, melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa setelah _kalah. _Semua ini terasa sangat aneh, namun ia melanjutkan hidup.

Ulang tahun Kuroko, kelulusan Mayuzumi, dimulainya tahun ajaran baru dan tahun keduanya sebagai Kapten Tim Basket Rakuzan—semua berlalu sangat cepat. Kekalahan Rakuzan membakar semangat anggotanya, membuat anak-anak kelas satu berbondong-bondong datang untuk mengincar posisi dalam tim. Akashi tidak hanya dipanggil Kapten namun _"_Akashi-senpai" sekarang, dan saat siswi-siswi dari berbagai tingkat datang untuk mengisi posisi manajer yang kosong setelah kelulusan Higuchi Shouta, panggilan "Akashi-sama" yang kurang disukainya kembali digunakan. Tapi seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa, karena Akashi masih bernafas, masih bermain basket dan masih menjabat sebagai Kapten. Semua ini terasa aneh, namun ia melanjutkan hidup.

Setelah kepulangannya dari Winter Cup, Ayah tidak berbicara dengannya selama seminggu penuh. Makan malam keluarga yang sesekali diadakan menjadi lebih canggung dan lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya. Namun Akashi masih diperbolehkan untuk bermain basket—biarpun ia telah menodai nama keluarganya karena ia sudah _kalah_—dan Akashi rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mayuzumi menghilang tanpa jejak setelah kelulusan seperti _phantom_ sungguhan. Akashi sedikit menyayangkan hal tersebut, namun dirinya dan ketiga _Uncrowned Kings_ Rakuzan semakin akrab. Cukup akrab sampai Akashi memutuskan untuk membuka diri dan menceritakan kondisi psikisnya kepada Mibuchi dan yang lainnya—sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bicarakan dengan Midorima yang teman terdekatnya semasa SMP.

Mereka berempat terasa seperti teman sungguhan sekarang, bukan sekedar rekan satu tim. Akashi membiarkan Nebuya mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di bahu Akashi (seperti Murasakibara), mendengarkan celotehan riang Hayama tentang berbagai macam topik seperti teknik _skateboard _paling keren sedunia atau video game terobosan baru (seperti Kise), dan sesekali ia pergi ke konser musik klasik bersama Mibuchi di akhir pekan (seperti Midorima).

Suatu hari Hayama mengatakan, "Kapten tetap bisa memanggilku Koutaro lho!"

Akashi tertegun. Membuka mulut untuk menolak halus karena _bagaimana pun juga kalian adalah seniorku _namun Nebuya menimpali di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya, "Aku juga tidak keberatan."

Akashi tersenyum canggung karena, _tidak, tidak bisa begitu. _Namun entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk menjawab dengan suara lantang. Mibuchi mempererat pelukannya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Sei-chan. Kami mengerti kalau Sei-chan butuh waktu. Kami tidak akan kemana-mana."

.

016

Sangat sulit pada awalnya, namun Akashi sudah bisa tersenyum dan mempertahankan kontak mata saat berbicara dengan Kuroko dan yang lainnya. Sesak yang dirasakannya tidak hilang, tapi ia sudah terbiasa.

Dosa-dosanya terlalu banyak untuk dihapuskan, Akashi sepenuhnya sadar. Piring yang pecah berkeping-keping memang bisa diperbaiki, namun jika pecahan-pecahannya berhasil disatukan kembali pun, hasilnya tidak akan semulus keadaannya semula.

Mustahil bagi mereka berenam untuk kembali ke keadaan semula. Tapi,

_Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun, _

_Aka-chin tetap Aka-chin,_

_Akashicchi tidak perlu minta maaf lagi, oke?_

Akashi bahagia sekarang. Butuh waktu dan butuh proses, memang, namun Akashi dapat berkata dengan mantap kalau ia cukup bahagia sekarang.

Sosok yang dilihatnya sepulang dari pertandingan final Winter Cup malam itu bisa jadi Nijimura atau cuma ilusi semata. Nijimura mungkin kecewa padanya, seperti Ayah yang kecewa padanya, Akashi masih butuh waktu sampai ia dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang telah mengecewakan semuanya, Akashi pun _kecewa _pada dirinya sendiri, tapi—

Seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Seperti ini pun, Akashi bisa bahagia.

Akashi meyakinkan dirinya kalau sesak di dadanya ini akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

017

Kise akan merengek jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya bila salah satu _Kiseki_ tidak hadir dalam acara _streetball _dua minggu-an mereka. Jika Kise sudah merengek, yang menjadi korban pasti Aomine, dipaksa bermain _one-on-one_ sampai sore sekali. _P__anther _kebanggaan Touo itu kemudian akan menarik Kagami yang otomatis akan menarik Kuroko; _two-on-two_ pun tak terelakkan. Akashi sudah menghafal pola tersebut di luar kepala.

Awalnya hanya Kagami Taiga yang menjadi partisipan tambahan di kegiatan _streetball_ dua mingguan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kegiatan yang berawal dari reuni kecil yang Momoi rencanakan untuk ulang tahun Kuroko sekarang sudah menjadi rutinitas. Tapi suatu hari Midorima menolak untuk datang, dan entah bagaimana Takao Kazunari sukses dijadikan umpan setelah ancaman _lucky item _Cancer tidak mempan. Sejak saat itu, Takao resmi menjadi partisipan tambahan mengikuti Kagami.

Partisipan tambahan berikutnya adalah Himuro Tatsuya, yang diminta pertolongannya untuk datang pada suatu hari karena Murasakibara _ngambek _dan "tidak mau main basket lagi". Tersangka utama dari episode Tidak Mau Main Basket Lagi ini adalah "Kuro-chin" yang berhasil mencetak dua _phantom shot _berturut-turut serta melakukan tiga kali _steal _dengan _misdirection_-nya dalam satu kali permainan saat melawan Murasakibara. _Kuro-chin kecil, tapi bisa-bisanya merebut bola seperti itu, _kata _centre_ itu penuh dendam. _Bermain basket ternyata memang menyebalkan, tidak seru, aku pulang saja, _lanjutnya.

Murasakibara tidak jadi pulang ke Akita setelah melihat wajah cantik Himuro yang muncul di pintu masuk lapangan. Lebih tepatnya setelah melihat dua kantung plastik berisikan bermacam-macam _snack _yang Himuro bawa. Pola ini pun sudah Akashi hafal dengan baik; Murasakibara akan merengek, mengumumkan bahwa ia tidak akan main basket lagi, kemudian Himuro datang membawa beragam makanan ringan, dan Murasakibara kembali bermain basket seperti biasa. Hal ini terjadi berulang kali sampai suatu hari Akashi mengusulkan Himuro sekalian bergabung saja dalam kegiatan _streetball _mereka daripada sekedar dipanggil untuk menenangkan Murasakibara.

Kehadiran Kagami, Takao, dan Himuro dalam permainan _streetball _yang tadinya khusus _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini tidak mengherankan, karena semakin ramai semakin bagus, kan? Ketiganya sama sekali tidak dianggap sebagai 'orang luar'.

Namun suatu hari pada pertemuan mereka yang entah ke berapa, saat Takao izin tidak ikut karena ada urusan keluarga ("Nanti sore aku tetap datang untuk menjemput Shin-chan, kok!"), Himuro datang membawa seseorang bersamanya.

Himuro bilang mereka sama-sama dari Amerika, namun Kagami tidak tahu siapa. Tidak ingat pernah bermain basket bersama pemuda itu di Los Angeles tempatnya besar dulu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, kehadiran sosok yang asing di matanya itu membuat Aomine yang tengah melakukan_ formless shot_ konyol andalannya _meleset_ sambil menyerukan, _"Tidak mungkin!"_

Pemuda itu berambut hitam dan tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit dari _big brother-_nya. Matanya menatap tajam semua orang yang ada di lapangan dan ia terlihat tidak nyaman, seperti tidak akan berada di sini jika tidak dipaksa oleh senyuman kelewat manis Himuro. Oh, yang barusan itu sarkas; senyuman Himuro tidak manis sama sekali tapi amit-amit menyeramkan, Kagami merinding karena ia tahu sekali rasanya berada di bawah tekanan senyuman iblis itu.

Hening sejenak,

Dan tensi yang sempat muncul runtuh begitu saja saat Momoi dan Kise berlari _sprint _ke arah si pendatang baru sambil berteriak, _"Nijimura-san! ! !"_

Aomine yang masih terbengong-bengong di depan _ring _kembali mengucapkan _"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" _dengan tidak santainya, beda dengan Murasakibara yang matanya hanya melebar sesaat sebelum berkomentar dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, _"Arara~? _Temannya Muro-chin ternyata Kapten Nijimura~?"

Pemuda itu, teman Himuro yang namanya Nijimura itu, melompat kaget saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapa dari belakang: "Lama tidak bertemu, Nijimura-san."

"_GEH—_Kuroko, sialan kau! Tidak bisa memberi salam seperti orang normal, hah!?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkan Nijimura-san. Aku memang sudah berdiri di sini sejak tadi."

Kagami menganga. Apanya yang sudah berdiri di sini sejak tadi? Kuroko barusan berdiri di sebelahnya, kok!

"Apanya yang tidak bermaksud mengejutkan, _nodayo._ Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu mengendap-endap ke belakang Nijimura-san, kau pasti sengaja." Midorima yang menyuarakan isi hati Kagami kemudian membungkuk menghadap Nijimura, "Lama tidak bertemu, Nijimura-san. Menurut Oha Asa, hari ini Cancer seperti kita harus berhati-hati pada Aquarius,_ nodayo."_

Ekspresi Kuroko yang tadinya datar dibuat-buat sedih, "Midorima-kun jahat sekali."

"NIJIMURA-SAAAN HUAAA KANGEN SEKALI_-SSUUUUU—"_

_Namanya Nijimura Shuuzou dan kau tidak mengenalnya karena ia baru tinggal di Los Angeles dua tahun lalu,_ itu yang Kagami dapatkan saat ia melempar pandangan penuh tanya ke Himuro. Himuro bilang, Nijimura ini sangat hebat dalam bermain basket, dan—Kagami melirik Nijimura yang tengah membentak Aomine dengan galak—sangat akrab dengan _Kiseki no Sedai._

_Siapa orang ini? Pemain tersembunyi milik Teikou lainnya, seperti Kuroko? _

"Dia kapten mereka sebelum aku," suara Akashi memecah pemikirannya. Kagami bergidik ngeri, karena Akashi Seijuurou paling menyebalkan saat sedang membaca pikiran orang. "Dan kaptenku juga. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah menjadi kapten_ku."_

Kagami menganga.

_Wow, _batin Kagami. Akashi entah kenapa terlihat bangga melihat ekspresi takjubnya._ Nijimura ini pasti_ dewa, karena tidak ada yang lebih hebat selain menjadi _kapten_ dari _kapten_-nya_ Kiseki no Sedai. Kapten _dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "Oh. Err, kau, tidak menyapanya?" Kagami jadi salah tingkah, karena Akashi pasti membaca pikirannya yang barusan. "Yang lain kelihatannya sangat senang bertemu Nijimura."

Akashi mengangkat satu alis, "Tentu saja aku senang seperti yang lainnya." Namun nada bicaranya memelan saat ia melanjutkan, "Tapi dia... tidak senang bertemu denganku. Lihat."

Benar saja, Nijimura sedang melihat ke arah mereka—tidak, matanya hanya tertuju pada Akashi—dan wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Sedikit menyeramkan, kalau boleh jujur, atau mungkin itu wajah _default_-nya yang biasa? Tapi... tunggu, apa tadi katanya? Mereka bertengkar?

Masih ada drama Teikou yang belum selesai? Kagami rasanya ingin pulang ke Amerika saja.

Kuroko menarik kausnya, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan satu tim dengan Nijimura di pertandingan berikutnya. Kagami sedikit kecewa karena ia ingin melawan sang Kapten, melawan _The Captain _ini, ayolah, ia ingin tahu sehebat apa orang yang pernah menjadi kapten dari kapten-nya_ Kiseki no Sedai._

Namun Kagami hanya mengangguk, berlari ke tengah lapangan sambil menyerukan, _"Yosshaaaa TIP-OFFFF!"_

"Apaan sih, Kagami, aba-aba di Satsuki tahu!"

.

018

Nijimura tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendominasi permainan.

Ia tidak melakukan _pass _kemana pun dalam lima menit terakhir—ya ya, sosok _senpai_ yang sangat buruk—karena sudah lama sekali sejak ia menikmati olahraga kesukaannya itu dan bersama orang-orang yang familiar pula. Sudah lama sekali; Nijimura _kangen._

Tapi ia kecolongan sampai-sampai Kise dari pihak lawan mendapat kesempatan merebut bola. Kise punya nyali untuk mengopi _drive _andalannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, dan dengan begitu saja peringkat _kouhai_ kurang ajar kedua jatuh kepada Kise Ryouta (tentu saja Haizaki memegang peringkat pertama). Bola direbut pun tidak apa-apa, Nijimura sudah mengantisipasi bahwa setelah ini si pirang itu akan melakukan _pass, _dan Nijimura akan merebut bolanya kembali saat itu terjadi.

Yang tidak Nijimura antisipasi adalah orang yang menangkap operan bola Kise dengan sangat anggun—sang Akashi Seijuurou. Satu-satunya orang yang belum ia sapa hari ini. Nijimura mendadak ingin kembali ke Amerika.

Kise merasa harus menjadi komentator: "Ah! _One-on-one _yang tak terelakkan antara Akashicchi dan Nijimura-san!"

"Berisik Kise!"

"Aka-chin, _ganbatte~_ ayo kalahkan Kapten~"

"Kau anggota timku Murasakibara!"

Akashi bergerak sangat cepat, kedua matanya menatap awas gerak-gerik Nijimura dan tidak mempedulikan sekitar. Tatapannya dingin tanpa ampun, penuh konsentrasi, men-_dribble_ bola maju dan mundur dan berhadapan langsung dengannya seperti ini setelah dua tahun lebih tidak bertatap muka membuat Nijimura ingin— _ingin— _

Bolanya menghilang.

Akashi melakukan _elbow-pass_ kepada Aomine yang berdiri beberapa langkah di sampingnya. Aomine berlari dan mencetak angka dengan _dunk_ yang tinggi sekali, menabrak Kagami sambil menyerukan _"YEAAAAH!"_

"Permainanmu agak mengecewakan, Nijimura-san," kata Akashi tiba-tiba. Suaranya masih sama, mungkin sedikit lebih berat karena sekarang mantan wakilnya itu sudah dewasa, namun entah kenapa terdengar sangat jauh, jauh, dan jauh sekali karena yang terngiang di telinga Nijimura adalah _Akashi mengajakku bicara, Akashi menyebut namaku, Akashi mengatakan 'kecewa'__..._

Nijimura mengerjap. Bukan kecewa pada dirinya, tapi permainan basketnya, ia mengingatkan. Berhadap-hadapan seperti ini membuat Nijimura sadar bahwa bibirnya sejajar dengan kelopak mata Akashi yang berhias keringat seperti seluruh wajahnya. Nijimura melihat bagaimana bulir-bulir keringat tersebut mengalir sampai leher, dan entah kenapa tangannya menjadi sangat gatal ingin mengacak-acak surai merah itu.

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang sangat terpaksa dan canggung, namun tetap berusaha tersenyum. Nijimura tersadar bahwa mungkin yang ingin angkat kaki dari sini bukan hanya dirinya, Akashi mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama dan ingin segera melesat pulang ke Kyoto sekarang.

_(Tentu saja permainanku jelek, aku sudah lama tidak main basket, sini, biar kuacak rambut jabrikmu itu, kenapa meski berkeringat seperti itu kau tetap terlihat bagus—_

—_semua salahku, kau menderita dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, seharusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, maaf,__ maaf, aku merindukanmu—)_

Nijimura membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama; terpaksa, canggung, dan menyimpan banyak makna.

.

019

"Kau tidak bisa pulang denganku."

_"KENAPA."_

"Karena," Himuro tidak menduga respon Nijimura akan seekstrim ini. Mata kanannya melihat ke samping, mencari inspirasi karena ia belum memikirkan alasannya. "Karena... aku ada kencan dengan Atsushi."

Murasakibara yang baru akan menggigit _maiubo_ rasa _beef teriyaki_ menaikkan satu alis, "Benarkah, Muro-chin? Kok aku tidak tahu."

"Karena aku baru memutuskannya lima detik lalu," balas Himuro jujur. "Kau tidak mau mengganggu waktu berdua kami, kan, Shuu? Kau teman yang baik, tentu saja kau tidak akan mengganggu kencan kami..."

Nijimura ingin mencakar wajahnya sendiri. "Kau yang menyeretku ke tempat ini, menyeretku secara _literal,_ memaksaku bertemu bocah-bocah sialan ini dan sekarang aku tidak boleh pulang bersamamu? Begitu, hah? Tahi lalat jelek? Sifatmu yang suka seenaknya itu benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

"Atsushi, kau dengar dia? Shuu menyebutku jelek," Himuro pura-pura merajuk, namun Murasakibara malah menambahkan '_Muro-chin memang jelek, apalagi kalau sedang menangis~'._ Tidak nyambung. Mendengarnya membuat Himuro jadi kesal sungguhan. "Hmph. Pokoknya Shuu tetap di sini, bukan hanya aku dan Atsushi tapi kami semua pamit duluan. _Good bye."_

"Kena–"

"Berbaikanlah dengan Akashi-kun."

Terlalu _to-the-point. _Nijimura bungkam seketika.

"Nijimura-san," Kagami Taiga, 'adik' Himuro dan 'cahaya' Kuroko yang baru memanggilnya. "Tatsuya benar. Aku dan Tatsuya juga pernah bertengkar seperti kalian, aku tahu rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.. dan, perasaan tidak nyaman itu tidak akan hilang kalau tidak diselesaikan. Kuroko juga kan, yang waktu itu, dengan Aomine?"

Kuroko menyikut tajam pinggang Kagami begitu _dirinya_ menjadi sasaran pelototan Nijimura. "Kagami-kun, kalau tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya jangan campuri urusan orang lain. _Aku_ bahkan tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya. Dan," _phantom sixth man _itu mengangguk. "Mungkin memang ada baiknya jika... kalian tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau mengejar ketinggalan?"

_Mengejar ketinggalan apanya, _Nijimura mendengus. Tapi memang benar, ia memang harus bicara empat mata dengan Akashi. Nijimura tidak akan menghindar lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan tetap di sini seperti yang kalian mau."

Himuro dan Kuroko sama-sama menghembuskan nafas lega.

Nijimura jadi kesal melihatnya.

"Aku mau lapangan ini kosong," manik abu-abu menyipit, memberi perintah dengan suara rendah dan tatapan sedingin es. _"Sekarang._ Semuanya _pulang."_

Kise adalah yang paling pertama menginjakkan kaki ke luar lapangan, "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali_-ssu! __Bye _Akashicchi dan Nijimura-san, kapan-kapan kita kumpul seperti ini lagi ya!"

"Jangan tarik tanganku seperti itu _nanodayo!_ Ugh, Takao baru akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi..."

"Kita ke _konbini _terdekat saja bagaimana, Midorin? Biar Takao-kun menjemput Midorin di sana, ya?"

_"Good luck, _Shuu! Atsushi, lebih cepat lagi jalannya, nanti kita beli _potato-chip_ kesukaanmu di jalan pulang."

"Iya~ aduh, sudah lama tidak melihat Kapten yang seram seperti itu, jadi kaget..."

"Apa, ada apa? Kuroko, kenapa jalannya cepat-cepat?"

"Anggap saja ini seperti _clutch time _tapi lebih ekstrim, Kagami-kun."

"Bakagami! Dengar ya, Nijimura-san itu orangnya gampang naik darah, jadi kalau bicaranya sudah sangat tenang seperti tadi kau tidak usah bertanya macam-macam,"

.

020

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengusir mereka sampai segalak itu, Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura tidak menjawab. Atmosfir yang sudah canggung dan tidak nyaman dari awal masih terasa, namun bisa berduaan dengan Akashi seperti ini entah kenapa membuatnya lega. Kehadiran Akashi memang punya efek menenangkan.

Mantan _kouhai_-nya men-_dribble_ bola beberapa kali sebelum melakukan _shoot_ dengan mulus. Surai merahnya melambai lembut diterpa angin, "Nijimura-san bisa langsung pulang saja, tidak usah menuruti mereka. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Jangan mengusirku begitu dong..." Nijimura menghela nafas, memilih untuk duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk.

Sejujurnya, diberi kesempatan untuk kembali mengobrol setelah tidak bicara dengan satu sama lain setelah beberapa tahun begini membuat Nijimura bingung. Tentu saja banyak yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi mulai darimana? Ia harus memasang wajah seperti apa? Topik mana yang aman untuk dibahas, dan mana yang lebih baik tidak diungkit sama sekali?

Akashi masih sibuk dengan bola basket, masih tidak melihat ke arahnya saat ia kembali bersuara, _"One-on-one _denganku, Nijimura-san?"

"Permainanku yang sekarang jelek," balas Nijimura jujur. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku main basket sungguhan. Nanti malah mengecewakan."

Akashi tersenyum. Senyumnya lebih rileks dari yang tadi. "Aku akan menilainya sendiri. _One-on-one _denganku, ya, Nijimura-san? Yang mencetak 5 angka pertama menjadi pemenangnya."

"Iya, iya." _Apapun untukmu, _obocchan.

Permainan berlangsung tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Akashi memang luar biasa, dalam permainan _one-on-one_ santai seperti ini pun Nijimura paham betul bahwa anak itu telah berkembang pesat. Saat hendak mencetak angka terakhir—perolehan nilai sekarang 4 – 1, tebak yang mana skor Akashi dan mana yang skor Nijimura—Akashi men_-dribble _dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, menggiring bola ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali dan Nijimura terlambat menyadari apa yang mantan _kouhai_-nya itu sedang lakukan.

_Ankle break. _Mengacaukan pusat gravitasi Nijimura sampai ia hilang keseimbangan. Akashi berlari melewatinya begitu ia tersungkur ke belakang.

Nijimura memejamkan mata dan mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tidak menyangka akan di-_ankle break _sampai jatuh menyedihkan seperti ini... Akashi Seijuurou memang penuh kejutan.

Akashi mencetak skor penentu pertandingan dan _one-on-one_ yang timpang ini pun berakhir.

"Kau daftar NBA saja," sahut Nijimura di sela-sela nafasnya. "Sudah jadi nomor satu di Jepang kan. Langsung saja ke Amerika."

"Pujian yang tinggi sekali. Terima kasih," balas Akashi sambil tertawa kecil. Nijimura tertegun, sudah lama sekali melihat Akashi tersenyum seperti itu. "Tapi kurasa aku belum pantas disebut sebagai pemain nomor satu di Jepang."

Nijimura masih di posisi yang sama setelah di _ankle-break_ tadi; duduk di lantai lapangan, kedua lengan menopang berat tubuh dan keringatnya bercucuran. Akashi menghampiri, menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Nijimura berdiri.

Tapi Nijimura tidak menyambut tangannya, mendongak menatap Akashi dalam diam, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Kalau Akashi ingat-ingat, dulu dirinya lah yang selalu mendongak ke atas untuk menatap Nijimura.

Nijimura mengangkat satu lengan untuk menerima uluruan tangannya, dan—

Menarik tangan Akashi sampai ia jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

Akashi membatu.

Ini—ini agak menggelikan. Seperti di cerita dongeng, ia jatuh ke dekapan Nijimura, secara literal pula.

"Nijimura-san," panggilnya dengan suara canggung. Dagunya tertahan di pundak Nijimura karena lengan-lengan itu menguncinya pergerakannya. "Lepas."

"Maaf. Tapi kalau kulepas—kalau kulepas, kau akan... melanjutkan aktingmu lagi. Berpura-pura seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, seperti tidak ada yang perlu dibahas, dan–!"

Akashi tersenyum menyerah, _ini dia. Tiba juga saatnya._ Ia tidak bisa menghindar kemana-mana lagi. "Kuakui aku memang.. berpura-pura. Seperti Nijimura-san yang berpura-pura tidak melihatku seusai Final Winter Cup."

Dalam keadaan didekap seperti ini, Akashi dapat merasakan tubuh Nijimura yang menegang gugup. Senyum lelah yang terulas di bibirnya masih sama saat Akashi melanjutkan, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah. Itu keputusan yang tepat. Memang lebih baik jika kita tidak bertegur sapa saat itu karena... aku sedang kacau."

Nijimura melemaskan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata dan membatin, _marah pun tidak apa-apa._

"Nijimura-san marah padaku?"

Mungkin Akashi juga sedang kacau sekarang karena ia salah membaca pikiran Nijimura. "Tidak. Untuk apa marah. Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

Akashi tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Meskipun Nijimura sudah melemaskan tubuhnya, Akashi sendiri masih tegang di dekapannya; merasa sangat canggung karena ini pertama kali bagi keduanya untuk berjarak sedekat ini—tidak, tidak ada jarak yang tersisa, bahkan. Nijimura sepenuhnya sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan sekarang membuat Akashi tidak nyaman, menerobos _personal space-_nya tanpa aba-aba, tapi Nijimura benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Sudah lama sekali ia membayangkan seperti apa rasanya jika dapat bertemu dengan Akashi lagi, merencanakan reuni yang diyakininya cuma angan-angan belaka, tapi—

Tapi di detik ini, merasakan tubuh Akashi di dekapannya seperti ini, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di pundaknya dan helaian surai merah yang menggelitik lehernya seperti ini... ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tapi Nijimura tahu satu hal—ia tahu dirinya adalah orang asing di mata Akashi sekarang.

Mungkin, mungkin yang harus ia perbuat sekarang adalah... meyakinkan Akashi bahwa ia adalah Nijimura yang Akashi kenal. Setelah perpisahan yang mereka yakini adalah untuk selamanya, setelah melewati dua tahun yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lama—

Terlepas dari semua yang terjadi, ia masih _Nijimura-san_-nya.

Tangan yang tadinya mencengkram kuat bahu Akashi terangkat. Menyusuri leher, menyusuri kepala, menyisipkan jemari-jemarinya di helaian surai merah yang terlihat seperti api membara di bawah cahaya matahari terbenam. Mengelus kepalanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, terus berulang, terus berlanjut dan tidak berhenti bahkan setelah Akashi melemaskan otot-ototnya dan menjatuhkan diri sepenuhnya ke dekapan Nijimura. Begitu terus, bahkan setelah Akashi memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Nijimura, dan entah sudah lewat berapa lama saat Nijimura menyadari bahwa kemeja bagian pundaknya basah.

Lengan yang melingkar di pinggang Akashi dipererat. Pundak Nijimura meredam suara Akashi saat pemuda bersurai merah itu mengatakan, "Maaf aku gagal mengemban amanat sebagai Kapten."

"Akashi–"

"Nijimura-san," Akashi menyela dengan halus. "Apa Nijimura-san sadar, bahwa, kau sering sekali tidak melihatku saat bicara denganku. Waktu itu di koridor saat kau menyerahkan posisi Kapten padaku, lalu.. di hari kelulusanmu juga, dan waktu itu di bawah salju juga. Nijimura-san terus, terus tidak melihat ke arahku."

Nijimura melepaskan dekapannya karena—karena untuk kali ini, kali ini ia bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ia akan berhenti menjadi pengecut, akan berhenti kabur dan akan melihat wajah Akashi baik-baik selama ia bicara, dan—

"Karena itu," dan Akashi tidak mengizinkannnya. Akashi mendekapnya balik, menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kacau karena air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sangat menyedihkan bagi seorang Akashi sampai-sampai memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang lain seperti ini, namun tidak apa-apa karena Nijimura bukan orang lain. Ini _Nijimura-san,_ orang berharganya di Teikou dulu, bukan orang lain, tidak apa-apa memperlihatkan kelemahan dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi bahu Nijimura seperti ini karena _Nijimura-san bukan orang lain._

Akashi bukannya menolak memperlihatkan wajahnya atas rasa malu. Ia hanya tidak mau Nijimura melepas dekapannya, karena, untuk pertama kalinya entah sejak kapan, Akashi merasa _aman._

"Karena itu kumohon... jangan menyelaku. Jangan bantah ucapanku. Dengarkan aku sampai selesai."

Nijimura memejamkan mata. Menenggelamkan pipinya di lautan surai merah, dan suaranya bergetar saat membalas, "Iya. Aku di sini. Aku dengar."

Dan Akashi pun membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita. Menceritakan segalanya, segala keluh kesah dan rasa takut dan frustasi yang ia pendam sendirian sejak Teikou, tentang apa yang _Kiseki no Sedai _perbuat pada SMP Meikou di kejuaraan nasional, tentang janji yang mereka buat untuk bertemu kembali di Winter Cup tahun berikutnya, tentang dosa-dosanya pada Kuroko, pada Midorima, pada Murasakibara, pada Aomine, Kise, Rakuzan dan ayahnya, dan Nijimura mendengarkan. Nijimura mendengarkan, menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyela dan tidak membantah Akashi walaupun dadanya sakit mendengarkan Akashi yang tidak henti-hentinya mengungkapkan kebencian dan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Menemani Akashi sampai hamparan langit berbintang menggantikan senja, sampai cahaya hangat matahari digantikan oleh cahaya bulan.

"Tapi sekarang," suara Akashi terdengar di atas suara hembusan angin malam. Posisinya kini bersandar menyamping ke dada Nijimura, memperlihatkan matanya yang bengkak dan jejak air mata yang mengering di kedua pipinya. "Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalah terasa seperti tenggelam, membuatku sesak, sama sekali tidak nyaman. Tapi setelahnya, aku... masih hidup. Masih bernafas. Melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Tetap bermain basket dengan semuanya."

"Benar-benar maniak basket, ya, kau ini," Nijimura menelungkupkan tangannya di pipi Akashi—dingin sekali, mereka terlalu lama berada di luar. "Syukurlah kau menuruti kata-kataku waktu itu. Untuk tidak berhenti main basket."

"Iya. Aku suka basket," balas Akashi dengan mata setengah terpejam. Udara di luar memang dingin, tapi telapak Nijimura hangat. "Basket mengobati rinduku pada Ibu. Basket mempertemukanku dengan Kuroko dan yang lainnya."

Akashi tersenyum. Nijimura ingin melihat senyum itu terus. "Basket membawa Nijimura-san kembali padaku."

Sebuah isakan.

Isakan lain terdengar, bersamaan dengan bergetarnya pundak yang menjadi sandaran Akashi sejak tadi.

Akashi tidak lagi tersenyum, namun tatapannya tetap lembut saat ia menyingkirkan telapak tangan Nijimura yang bersikeras menutup wajahnya. Menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Nijimura dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka sampai dahi-dahi mereka bersentuhan. Nijimura masih terisak, bening-bening air mengintip keluar dari kedua mata yang terpejam.

Akashi turut memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan nafas Nijimura yang begitu dekat dan lebih hangat dari suhu tubuhnya. "Terima kasih telah mendengarkanku, Nijimura-san. Terima kasih sudah melihatku, terima kasih sudah melindungiku dari dinginnya angin malam... sepertinya jika disebutkan satu per satu, ucapan terima kasihku pada Nijimura-san tidak akan ada habisnya."

"Aku, bangga sekali. Padamu," Nijimura berusaha membalas di sela-sela tangisnya. "Aku bangga sekali. Dan, bersyukur sekali. Syukurlah." Suaranya bergetar saat ibu jari Akashi menyapu air matanya yang mengalir, _"Syukurlah."_

Seingat Nijimura, terakhir ia menangis sesegukan seperti ini adalah beberapa minggu lalu, saat dokter mengatakan bahwa ayahnya telah sembuh total. Saat dokter mengatakan bahwa ayahnya telah terbebas dari alat-alat bantu medis dan ranjang rumah sakit, bahwa mereka semua bisa pulang kembali ke tanah air karena pengobatan ayahnya yang memakan waktu dua tahun lebih itu sudah selesai. Nijimura ingat bagaimana air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir karena lega, memeluk sosok ayahnya yang masih lemah namun tersenyum lebar, dan Nijimura ingat saat ia menyentil dahi adik laki-lakinya yang mengatakan _Aniki cengeng, ih, bikin malu saja._

Karena sebenarnya—ia benar-benar telah kembali ke Jepang sekarang, akan tinggal di Jepang untuk seterusnya, bukan sekedar liburan tapi benar-benar _kembali._ Ia bisa bertemu teman-teman lamanya, bisa bermain basket lagi bersama _kouhai-kouhai _ajaibnya, ia bisa bertemu Akashi bukan hari ini saja tapi untuk seterusnya, dan kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka putus kontak, tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Ia belum mengatakan hal ini pada Akashi dan ia tahu Akashi masih mengira ia datang bersama Himuro hari ini dalam rangka liburan ke Jepang. Belum mengatakan pada Akashi bahwa mereka bisa bertemu untuk seterusnya, bahwa setelah semua yang terjadi, akhirnya mereka bisa bersama, dan—

_Dan itu bisa dibicarakan nanti saja,_ batin Nijimura yang masih belum berhenti sesegukan.

Itu bisa dibicarakan nanti saja, karena waktu mereka masih panjang dan jarak tidak akan lagi memisahkan mereka berdua.

Itu bisa dibicarakan nanti saja, karena di detik ini, berada sedekat ini dengan Akashi Seijuurou seperti ini—

Baik Nijimura maupun Akashi; keduanya bahagia.

.

.

.

**end**

.

.

.

**a/n****:** halo semua. masih ingat sama saya? *lambai2*

pas lagi penat2nya dengan rl pada suatu malam, pas lagi ngubek2 laptop, saya nemu satu folder berisi draft2 fic yang tidak pernah terselesaikan. langsung kicep. teringat dosa hutang2 multichapter. dan, karena kebetulan lagi sangat kangen kurobas, koko memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic setengah jadi ini yang sepertinya ditulis dulu banget pas lagi galau-galaunya nungguin extra game apdet.

fic ini dibuat sebelum chapter terakhir rilis, makanya nijiakanya ga saya buat stay in contact seperti yg dibilang niji di chapter akhir. btw iya kiblat saya extra game dan bukan last game, karena, gimana ngomongnya ya. pokonya last game itu gak canon di mata saya (?). yah, koko emang hepi karena bisa liat si mahasiswa ganteng mayuyu. tapi saya ga terima kagami ninggalin kuroko kayak begitu hih amit amit.

sudah bertahun-tahun ga nulis fic, jadi mungkin agak kaku. tapi saya harap ini bisa mengobati kangennya orang2 sama fandom ini.

terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini! ditunggu komentarnya jika berkenan :')

(...kalau saya kembali lanjut nulis, apakah masih ada yang nungguin?)


End file.
